1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for excavating a paved surface and, more particularly, to apparatus, systems, and methods for implementing multiple pavement degradation tools in a ganged configuration.
2. Background
Modern road surfaces typically comprise a combination of aggregate materials and binding agents processed and applied to form a smooth paved surface. The type and quality of the pavement components used, and the manner in which the pavement components are implemented or combined, may affect the durability of the paved surface. Even where a paved surface is quite durable, however, temperature fluctuations, weather, and vehicular traffic over a paved surface may result in cracks and other surface or sub-surface irregularities over time. Road salts and other corrosive chemicals applied to the paved surface, as well as accumulation of water in surface cracks, may accelerate pavement deterioration.
Road resurfacing equipment may be used to mill, remove, and/or recondition deteriorated pavement. In come cases, heat generating equipment may be used to soften the pavement, followed by equipment to mill the surface, apply pavement materials, and plane the surface. Often, new pavement materials may be combined with materials milled from an existing surface in order to recondition or recycle an existing paved surface. Once the new materials are added, the materials may be compacted and planed to restore a smooth paved surface.
Many conventional road milling machines are limited by the width of the cutting drum used on such machines. Most cutting drums comprise numerous cutting teeth mounted to a cylindrical drum to contact and mill the pavement surface as the machine travels forward. As a result, the width of the pavement area must be large enough to accommodate the cylindrical drum, and the area must normally be cleared of surface obstacles that may otherwise interfere with the cylindrical drum. Because the width of the cutting drum is fixed and the drum is normally dependent on the machine for its direction of travel, many conventional road cutting machines are ill-equipped to maneuver around obstacles such as underground utility lines and boxes, manholes and manhole covers, culverts, rails, curbs, gutters, and other obstacles found in modern roadways.
Because it may be inconvenient and costly to maneuver around or remove the above-stated obstacles before repaving or reconditioning a roadway, in some cases, a paved surface may be allowed to deteriorate until use of a conventional road cutting machine becomes appropriate. Before that time, the road may be temporarily patched or repaired to defray the costs associated with road resurfacing. Nevertheless, even when the roadway deteriorates to a point where reconditioning or repaving is necessary, many conventional road cutting machines may be unable to effectively perform certain tasks such as reconditioning or resurfacing peripheral pavement areas such as the road shoulder or the area around a manhole. In some instances, other devices such as jack hammers may be required. This may increase the costs and resources needed to recondition or repave a roadway.
Accordingly, what are needed are apparatus, systems, and methods to effectively degrade a paved surface while reducing the costs normally associated therewith. Beneficially, such an apparatus would be capable of avoiding surface obstacles, such as manholes, underground utilities, culverts, curbs, or the like, while also having the capability of degrading a wide swath of a road surface. Such apparatus, systems, and methods are disclosed and claimed herein.